insert title here
by Gaara of Sunagakure
Summary: Riku gose to... I think I'll do this instead... READ the story, FIND out what it's about, then drum roll REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**(Insert Title Here)**

**Disclaimer: **I own not the idea that began the making of this story. sobs But as soon as I dispose of the body, it'll become all mine. Mwa ha ha

**Authors Note: **This is the way we brush our teeth, brush our teeth, brush our teeth . . .

**Chapter One: Unexpected Visitors**

NO! I mean . . . Ahem. Welcome back. Well, this is what has been going on since you left me for your much needed sleep. Kairi is still pissed at me because she found out that it was my fault that a page from her diary was posted in the school paper every day for the last week of school. She hasn't talked to me since the first page came out though. Heh. Well, it's a few days before my birthday and my mother is planning a trip off of Destiny Island. VICTORY!

Ahem . . .

My mom walks in the room with something to complain about. A typical mother.

"Riku dear," she said while turning on the light.

"Hmm?" I groaned then rolled over.

"Wake up! It's dinner time." she said taking my blankets and pillows.

"No." I said grabbing my pillow back from her.

"I can't believe you!" she reclaimed my pillow and messing up my perfect bed head with it.

"Kairi!" I yelled jumping up from my sleep.

"Have you lost your mind? Were you even awake when I entered your room?"

"Oh, hi mom." I said with that innocent-I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about look we spoke of in our last encounter..

"Just come downstairs, dinner's ready." She left, and then I grabbed my blankets and pillow and slept for a few more minutes. It wasn't really needed since I've been sleeping all day, but hey, whatever.

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

I finally made it down to the dinner table. That's one goal completed for the day. Anyways, Sora and his parents were at the table along with my parents. O.O I guess they were joining us for dinner? -.- My parents looked at me in complete shock. Not my fault I just woke up and I always do this when it's just the three of us. They removed me from their sight and insisted that I completely clothe myself before returning to the table. I guess Sora's parents didn't want to see my perfect body. But, this would give me a great reason to go back to sleep.

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

I put on a t-shirt and shorts and headed back towards the dinning room. My parents started inspecting me from a far, trying not to let Sora's parents know that I had entered the room again behind them. I saw that they were trying to see what I was wearing so I spun around, as if I were modeling the outfit. I was waiting for an announcer to say something about the shirt being a higher price than the shorts or a designer shirt or something. But, I supposedly can't match or wear "appropriate" clothes when we have company. I mean.. GAH! Wake me up before company gets here or tell me ahead of time. In the encounter my mother and I had in the room, no mentioning of company was... well.. mentioned. And I have proof... somewhere. Besides the fact, I got the "Ok" from my parents and entered the meal. We were having some kind of chicken I guess, but it doesn't look all that edible. But when I thought about it, none of my mother's food ever looks edible. So I sat next to Sora on the opposite side of my parents. Sora looked discussed with the food also, but after his mother made it clear that if he didn't eat it that he would regret it, he took a bite. One bite after the other, he devoured it in a matter a few minutes. But I was still looking at mine. I didn't know if I was suppose to eat it or put a collar on it and take it for a walk. My mom looked at me. This look spoke so she didn't have to. It said "Eat it or you'll go hungry" in a taunting kind of way. O.O No, Riku needs food for energy. Without energy, I would be naught but a lifeless shell. A hot one I might add.

Ahem.

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

After the adults left, Sora and I stayed at the table. The food still in front of me.

"Why wont you just eat it so we can leave the table?" Sora asked breaking the silence.

"Because." I said, but that wasn't good enough. He looked at me, wanting me to continue.

"...because?" He's acting like my mother. -.-'

"I swear it's going to jump up and attack me face." I said answering Sora's question.

He giggled and suggested stealing something out of the fridge and throwing the chicken away. I liked the idea, so I took the food out to my dog, Shadow, and let him eat it so that my mother couldn't find it. HA! I'm smart. Speaking of cookies, we grabbed a jar before heading to my room. We both were confused about what our parents were talking about, but I didn't have a good feeling about it. But while they were conspiring against us, we were returning a favor. Not really, I was making Sora help clean up my room. I sat on my bed while he threw clothes into a basket. It was a returned favor. I helped him, he helps me. Equivalent exchange. Thank you Elric brothers.

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

Sora and I were finished, my mother walked in. I quickly went under my bed. Not sure why, it was just so.

"Riku what are you doing?" she asked completely confused.

"Nothing," I said muffled. I didn't fit under my bed, so my head was the only thing hidden.

"Sora your parents are waiting for you downstairs." Sora stood up, said goodbye and left the room.

"Wye." I said.

"Why what?" my mother asked

"I said bye." I corrected her while pulling my head out from under the bed.

"Oh." she said.

She left my room and went to say her goodbyes to the leaving guests. I went downstairs also to do the same. Sora waved as his parents escorted him out with them. My mother shut the door behind them.

"Riku? Will you find a pen for me?" asked father.

"Sure." I replied heading toward my room.

I went to the escritoire (went to the dictionary, found a word I liked, put it in there!) near my closet. It was hidden underneath papers and old school work. I opened the top drawer and looked for a pen. Finally I found a bright red one. I walked downstairs and halfway down, tossed the pen to father and walked into the livingroom were I met with mother who had some kind of surprise for me. I kind of tottered (again, a word I liked from the dictionary) into the room, making it clear that I was still half asleep. She shook her head and insisted that I took a seat before I fell flat on my beautiful face.

"Riku, that trip we were talking about," mother started. "...We decided that we were going to go visit your cousin.

"Which one is that again?" I asked. As far as I knew, all of my cousins were dead to me.

"Sephiroth," father answered for her. He was writing on with the pen that I retrieved for him.

Mom nodded her head in agreement. O.O He didn't live far away before, but after school ended he moved, off of Destiny Island, out of my life. I think he moved to Tennessee or something. Wait... a trip to Tennessee? That sounds like so much fun. -.- yeah...

They stared at me. Waiting for me to say that I would love to go visit Sephy, but that's not what I had in mind.

"Tennessee sounds... fun... (I guess)" I said standing up and exiting to room.

They knew very well that I wasn't happy about spending ten weeks with Sephiroth. But the experience in Tennessee would be the worse thing ever. The state that has their own language.

Anyways... I'm going back to bed. Leave me alone.

---

I had to have someplace to stop this chapter... anyways ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER HO!

If it doesn't get any better, wait, it will... OH, HOW IT WILL!


	2. To the plane, AWAY!

**(Insert Title Here)**

**Disclaimer: **I own the body bags. O.o Ahem. Riku owns his cousin. Sephiroth owns his nickname.

**Credit:** I didn't make up the nickname Sephiroth, that credit goes to Z. You go girl! ;;

**Author's Note:** You know you're insane when you try to kill your imaginary friend!

**Chapter Two: To the Plane, AWAY!**

"Wake up Riku!" mother screamed beating me with my pillow again.

Irolled over a groaned as I do every day.

"Boy, why do you sleep until dinner everyday? GET UP!" she swung the pillow back and hit me once more.

I fell off my bed and jumped up as soon as I hit the ground.

"Hello!" I screamed realizing I had hit the floor.

"Come down for dinner." she said with her hand on her forehead letting out a sigh.

" Mmmmmmkay." I jumped up and headed towards the bathroom.

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

I got down to the kitchen, and I, yet again, was "au natural." This time there wasn't anybody there so they didn't mind. My mother and father were talking about the trip and I was poking at another abomination on my plate. But this time I swear it moved towards me. This is one of those moments that if music just spontaneously broke out, I would have a musical on my plate.

"...what do you think Riku?" my mother asked.

"Sure." I answered. I didn't have a clue what she was talking about but I didn't want her to know that I wasn't listening to her... again.

"Great it's settled. When we go to visit Sephiroth, we'll stay with his family in the room they prepared for us."

WHAT! That's not a good idea! Ten weeks in the SAME house as S-Sephiroth! Wow... that sucks. I hate to say 'no' now though, she'll call me a liar. -.- I detest being called a liar. But enough of that.

"Can't we just stay in a hotel or something?" I asked trying do get out of the situation in put myself in.

"That would cost to much. Plus, his parents have already prepared a guestroom for us," she responded.

"Oh," I said in a monotone manner.

I tilted my head downwards and waited for them to continue talking. Since we were going to go to America and all, I thought that I should see what all they have to offer there, just in case. Well, anyways... I'm suppose to start packing for the trip. I guess I'll pack my room then. How much clothes would you need for ten weeks? And...

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

...that's a good idea. Okay, everything is settled. My mother and father are already packed and ready to go, as am I. We had to debate wether we fly first class or second. If you are going to go, go in style right? So I picked third. What? More money for the stay in the U.S. Anyways, although I said third, they picked first. So it's all good.

"Come on Riku, we're ready to head towards the airport." said father carrying luggage.

"Coming." I said rolling out of bed.

I walked towards the door slowly and waited for mother. I had father take my things out as well. I hate waiting. -.-

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

She finally got downstairs and into the car. I was already in the car dozing off when I hear the engine start. I jump up, hit my head, then fall back down.

"Ouch." I said rather unbelievable.

My mother and father giggled slightly and started talking. I rubbed my head and started to think about how the United States would be. After a while I forgot I was in the car and slammed my head against the window. I believe if that window was a little weaker, my head would've went through it. The thump got my parents attention again, and they asked if I was alright, then they continued to talk. I dug through my bags to find my headphones and CDs. I put in an untitled CD to see what was on it. I flipped through the songs the get to one with a catchy tune.

_"Daikirai datta sobakasu wo chotto_

_Hitonadeshite tame iki wo hitotsu_

_Hebi ikkyuu no koi wa migoto ni_

_Kakuzatou to isshoni toketa"_

I'm not sure what the name of the song was, but I liked it. So since I liked it, I listened to it a lot. Well, about half way through my fourth time, my mother jerked the headphones off of my ears... brutal little woman that she is. I glared at her, waiting for her to explain the reason for such force..

"Riku," she said waiting for the silent 'Yes I'm listening' response from me, "We're at the airport now, help your father carry the luggage in as I find the tickets. Understand?"

"What's not to understand?" I said popping the truck so that we could start getting the bags out.

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

Father and I carried the luggage into the airport, where we met up with mother. The two of them talked about something as I looked at a attractive girl who was passing by.

What? I got to look at girls sometimes or they start to question my heterosexuality, but either way, queer Riku would probably still turn girls on. But enough of that... they finished their conversation then we headed towards the airplane. Each row sat two people per seat. Typically, Riku has to sit by himself. SO I got to sit by a total stranger, and knowing my luck, I guessed I was going to be stuck by a stalker or fat woman with gas. Whoopie! -.-

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

After a while, the person who hath bought the seat next to me, finally came. But was sleeping so you'll have to wait until the part when I wake up to see what God has sent to entertain me for the trip there.

---

Yeah... I know this story is dragging at the moment, but I'll find a way to humor it once Riku has entered Sephiroth's area. WRITERS BLOCK! AYEEE! But hey.. if you're wondering what song Riku was listening to.. it's Sobakasu a.k.a. Freckles from Kenshin. Just so you know. ; )


	3. Sephiroth!

**(Insert Title Here)**

**Disclaimer: **Now that the body is gone, Riku owns this chapter. Every...

Last...

Word.

**Authors Note:** Condoms aren't safe... it's true.. my friend was wearing one when he was hit by a bus.

**Chapter Three: Sephiroth!**

I woke up to a yawn, stretching out my arms. I forgot we were on a plane (never saw that coming) then I accidently hit the woman next to me... in the face, nose to be specific, and it even bled a little bit. Heh. Well, when we reach the part when she gets out of the bathroom, I'll tell you what the damage was.

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

I looked over to my parents and they were sound asleep. I know a certain silver haired teen who would usually prank them, but since they let me sleep, I'll let them... for now. I still own my mom for the wack upside the head from earlier. Hey look, that woman's back. Wait... that's not a woman. It's just a teenage girl. Okay, that's good, if it were an elder woman I would get a talk about what I did. She looked at me, I looked at the movie they were showing for the trip, then she "kindly" asked me to move so she could reclaim her seat. She shoved my legs out of the way and acted like she was angry with me. I've already proven that this act is impossible.

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

The movie went off. And I still, to this day, think that the ending sucked. I mean they just cut it off right after Milla Jovovich got the shotgun out of the cop car. Anyways, that girl, the one with the nose, not just any nose though, the one I busted, yes that girl, she's trying to talk to me now. See, I told you it was impossible for a girl to be angry with me.

"Yeeeeeeess?" I said slowly turning my head towards her.

"You never apologized." she said looking rather... pissed.

"Oh, I didn't? Are you sure?"

"Yes very. I've been waiting for you to say 'sorry' since I left for the bathroom."

Wow, I think I'd rather have that elder woman now please.

"Ok. Sorry, you were in my way... when I yawned." I said rolling over to sleep again.

"Seriously."

"Oh alright" I said turning back around towards her.

I sat sideways and grabbed her hand. She look aimlessly at me. I took a deep breath and shook my head. I looked down then back up with my hair in my face. Then very calmly I screamed...

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

She blushed, snatched her hand out of mine, then turned away. She'll talk to me in a while, because... I'm just so irresistible. I rolled over and went fast to sleep.

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

_I was running, from what? My fears? That's not like me. I looked around to see were I was at, but instead I saw the familiar face of Sephiroth. When we were little we didn't get along at all. I was friends with his enemies. He became my enemy in exchange. We were about to fight each other. This is it, the moment I've been waiting for, Sephiroth and I will settle once in for all who is the better fighter. I was about to use Dark Aura when all of a sudden, I was stabbed in the arm. This pain was too real. _

I jumped up from my sleep, hitting the roof of the plane. I looked over at the teenage girl who had poked me. I tossed a glare her way. I was angry with the fact that she awoke me, but relived that it was in the middle of a nightmare rather than a dream.

"You need something?" I said tensed.

"Um, everyone's asleep and I wanted someone to talk you " she answered, looking scared.

"Talk to yourself." I realized what I had said was a bit harsh so I began to talk to her.

I found out a little bit about her. She said her name was Michelle and she was visiting a friend in Tennessee. A pen pal she's been talking to for a while. I didn't bother to ask more because frankly, I didn't give a damn. But afterwards, she was all...

"Since you know quite a bit about myself, how about you tell me some things about you?" -.- That wasn't in the deal.

"Uh, okay, I guess that's fair?"

"Here let's start over, our meeting was a little wacked," she said. I nodded in agreement, "My name is Michelle.

"Riku," I said shaking her hand. That was just a trick to know my name and touch my hand. I bet she felt accomplished for the day.

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

She talked... a lot, I listened.. But not really, then she wanted me to talk, but I didn't want to, so then we stopped finally. AVAST! So now that's over, the plane is landing. 'Bout time, I was getting bored with the airline and their cheap version of first class. Plus the parents of mine are still asleep. MWAHAHA! I will now wake them up in a fun manner. Hmm... let's see. OR.. I'll let them sleep, until the peoples who fly the plane wake them up. Oh, I'm brilliant, oh, oh, you know it, I know it, THE WORLD KNOWS THAT I, RIKU, AM BRILLIANT! I'm brilliant, I'm brilliant, oh, oh, Riku's brilliant (next hit single coming from Destiny Island)

Ahem.

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

I waited in the airport for my overdue parents. What could possibly take them this long? I looked around like I was finding an unsuspecting passenger to be my pray. I finally spotted them near the "Lost Person" thingy. I saw them talking to the person running the counter, then they handed her a picture of me. Heh. They think I'm lost? Lost? Me? Riku couldn't be lost if he tried, for my powers will not allow me to be. Yeah... anyways, they already think I'm lost, mite as well see if the missing people thing works. So there I was, sitting on a bench on the other side of the airport, waiting for someone to "find" me.

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

So, I was still sitting here after THREE HOURS! Their program sucks. We were due at Sephiroth's at eleven and at that time it was four. Hmm. I got bored of find-Riku-since-he's-lost-in-the-airport game. Well, I found someone though. That girl from the plane. I already forgot her name? Well, I'll make her reintroduce herself... later. I looked around for my parents. They weren't at the stand anymore. EEK! I'm lost!

.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

The people found me in a closet. I thought that if I jumped into it someone would think I was crazy, and help me. Didn't work that way. They found me once a janitor went to toss the mop and bucket in. The mop hit me in the face and I made a sound. Yelp, a sound, it sounded like this..

"Ouchyoufaggot!"

He swung his head toward me as if a car crashed into the side of his face causing it to turn. Then he searched like a mad man. He saw that it was this silver haired teen who was slowly blinding him with his beauty and grace, then without warning he grabbed my ear and yanked me out of the closet.

"Sonny, ewe mine repeat'n that there r'mark ewe juss may'd" He said while using a mind penetrating glare.

"Uhm, of... course not." I smile quite smugged. For Riku is a smugged smugger who... smugs. )

He waited for me to tell him while he still had a hold of my ear.

"I said... you... found me? Yes.. You found me. See I was lost... I guess." I smiled with innocence.

He looked long and hard at me. I must be turning him on or something because.. Gasp.. I see spittle dropping from his...false teeth. Eeh that's a bit gross. He dropped my ear... 'bout time... and I ran away. It was a male version a Michael Jackson for heaven's sake. I found myself on the ground the next second.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I commanded.

"Why don't watch were you're going you bastard!" the monster asked.

"You're not the one on your stomach! Now get your oversized body off of me!" I stood up, throwing the victim elsewhere.

"Ha!" I screamed in success, followed by a jig of joy, "you should've move you fat ass when I commanded it!"

"You're a dumb-ass Riku." O.O How does this person know my holy name?

I slowly turned my head. The voice was somewhat familiar, but I couldn't match the owner to a picture in my head. I snapped my head towards the owner of the knowing of the existence of my name. To my surprise it was...

"SEPHIROTH!"

---

Yeah.. I know that was a stupid place to stop the chapter, but I can't play COM (Chain Of Memories) anymore since the batteries went dead and this is all I have left until I charge them... -sobs- Well, I'll start working on the next chapter once I'm done swooning over Sephiroth.

REVIEW... please. )


	4. I LIVE!

**(Insert Title Here)**

**Disclaimer: WOW! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Say what! Okie Dokie... so... anyways. I have to rewrite this**

**Authors Note:** **if you're happy and you know it clap your hands... clap clap if you're happy and you know it clap your hands clap clap if you're happy and you know it and...**

**Chapter Three: I LIVE!**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**SEPHIROTH!**_

_**END O' FLASHBACK:**_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I'm clung to the wall.

"Your parents were worried and called to see if I'd help find you. Now get your butt in the car."

He picked me up by the jacket and threw me into the car. I giggles in the car due to the fact that it was his jacket I stole from the first story.

So now we're in the car... and I just realized how girly Sephiroth looks from this angle. He hasn't said a word since we left the airport though. I wanna change this now. The silence of the car has been broken by the scream of a silver haired teen. When Hojo turned around to see what happened... I simply blinked.

"Who was that?" His father asked.

"Riku, Hojo." Sephiroth replied.

I don't know why he doesn't just call him dad but... I don't care that much. So this is what just happened... I poked Sephiroth to get him to say something and he punched me. I MUST ASSERT MYSELF! I stood up really quick and...

(This is me unconscious)

I woke up in a room unfamiliar to me and looked around... there was a blanket on me and I was lying on a couch. SOMEONE KIDNAPED ME! I jumped up to try to run, the blanket that was on me wrapped around my ankle and when I went to stand up I...

(This is me unconscious)

I woke up in a room unfamiliar to me and looked around... there was a blanket on me and I was lying on a couch. Wait a moment... hasn't this already happened to me? Hmm... don't remember. So I jumped up to run and the blanket wrapped itself around my ankle... this was familiar...

"I know what's gonna happen next." he said to myself.

To avoid what already happened... I climbed over the top on the couch instead of being normal and rolling off like I did last time. So I climbed over the couch and then...

(This is me unconscious)

I woke up on the floor this time... and get this... my foot was tied up in the blanket and was dangling over me.

"GAH!" I screamed as I used Dark Aura to destroy the blanket which hath knocked me out many times in the last hour or so. But what is this...? I hear Sephy's voice trotting ever so lightly down the hall. I must attack!

Sephiroth entered the room with a tray of food. And upon the tray was two sandwiches, a coke, water, chips, and two pies. PIE! I dropped to pillow I had acquired to beat and smother him with and charged for the pie.

"MINE!" I screamed hurling myself through the air.

I did this extremely cool ninja move thing... where I tucked my knees to my chest then hurled myself across the room in slow motion like. Kinda like the dude with the glasses from the Matrix. (Which narrows it down to everyone in the computer program thingy... whatever the Hell it is) Then I hugged the wall. Yes hugged. Not like I ripped a piece off, turned towards it and passionately hugged it, I backed hugged it. Which means I pressed my back against the wall and had my hands, face down, on the wall. Get it, Got it, Good!

Ok guys... I got lazy. I was going somewhere with the "Pie" thing, but I stopped writing that yesterday, and now I forgot where I was going, and I'm to lazy to think about it so... yeah... so... anyways... About Sephiroth's parents... I know the dad's name is Hojo and the mom's name begins with an "L" I think it was Luciant or something like that. Whoever can tell me her name will receive a prize. You can add anything to my story... just tell me her name... then what you want me to make Riku do and it'll be so... PLEASE PEOPLE! All my Sephy information was on the computer that died. And I NEED TO KNOW!

With Love Frederic ---- (inside joke peoples so don't ask or I'll slaughter you)


End file.
